


Alaric Saltzman and the Golden Escapade of Mystic Falls

by Massiel



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiel/pseuds/Massiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His full name is actually Alaric Jones Saltzman. He should have known he couldn't keep the fact that his father is the famed Henry “Indiana” Jones a secret forever.<br/>Especially not from Damon, who's going to demand that they go treasure hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alaric Saltzman and the Golden Escapade of Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting this crossover for ages: the teacher/treasure hunter and teacher/vampire slayer family. I just really love the idea of these three interacting. What I finally wrote isn't the epic, sprawling saga that I wanted someone else to write, but it's a nice, short piece that I do like. (And if someone really enjoys it and wants to take it and expand this universe, I'm not begging you to do it or anything.)

It begins, as things usually do, with Damon poking his nose where it doesn't belong. This time, he's examining Alaric's mail. Ordinarily, he would sigh and tell the vampire to give it a rest, but this happens so often now that it's not even worth it.

So as he’s grading papers, Damon is reviewing his credit card statement and making disparaging comments about his purchases. He ignores them as best he can, and manages to block him out until Damon’s tone suddenly changes from sarcastic to curious.

“What’s this J in your name stand for?”

Alaric freezes, his red pen hovering over the surface of what is definitely a failing test. He does not, under any circumstances, want to answer him. That will only complicate his life, and right now all he wants is smooth sailing.

In Mystic Falls, though, he’s unlikely to ever get it.

“Jones.” He resumes his grading, efficiently working his way through the first page. Not once does he need to look at the answer key.

“Jones?” Damon scoffs. “Damn weird for a middle name.”

Alaric puts down the pen and rubs his eyes. He’s being sucked in against his will, but when Damon gets started, there’s no denying him. “Technically it’s my last name.”

“Okay, then what’s up with going by Saltzman?”

“Changed it when I was eighteen and applying to colleges. I wanted to get into the University of Chicago on my own merit and not my dad’s name.”

Damon furrows his eyebrows, and Alaric can see him working out the puzzle in his head. He watches until the vampire’s cold blue eyes snap up, narrowing with accusation. “Your _father_ is _Indiana Jones_?”

Alaric guiltily looks away, and that’s when Damon realizes that he isn’t kidding around. “That’s insane. I saved his life once.”

Not for one second does Alaric believe this. “C’mon, man. Don’t invent s—”

“I’m not making this up! I saved his sorry ass from the Nazis.” Slowly, as it dawns on him, Damon’s face lights up with a grin. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have been born.”

“And?” He’s pretending none of this matters, but honestly, things could be worse than literally owing his best friend his life.

“And I think maybe we should have a little reunion, don’t you?”

Things can definitely be worse.

 

Indiana Jones is at their bar. _Indiana freakin’ Jones._ Damon still can’t believe it. He told Alaric that he’d saved him from Nazis and while this was true, it was mostly a fluke.

But a fluke that has obviously turned out in his favor.

They sit and talk for hours. First there’s reminiscing about the war. (Well, reminiscing on Damon’s part. Indiana doesn’t remember it too fondly.) Then they talk about the Original vampires. Surprised that the man is more knowledgeable than him on this subject, Damon pesters him with questions.

Alaric sits quietly drinking, and Damon only feels a miniscule twinge of guilt for leaving him out of the conversation.

Soon enough, though, the conversation comes around to Mystic Falls, and Alaric finally has his time to shine. They talk about the history of the town, the relics, the ruins of Fell’s Church and its tomb.

It’s all going better than Alaric expected. He doesn’t usually get along with his father; that’s why he hasn’t seen him in a few years and probably why Indiana agreed to make the trip to Virginia.

Then Indiana asks to be shown around, meaning the ruins, because he’s an archaeologist and that sort of exploring is what he enjoys.

That’s when Alaric gets a little worried, because when his father goes digging, chaos ensues.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“ _You_ told _me_? No, Damon, I told you.”

They’re lost in the maze of tunnels under the town without a map. For the first half hour, Damon kept insisting that he knew what direction they were headed in. Alaric didn’t believe him from the start, but his father had given him the benefit of the doubt. He, too, was realizing what a mistake that was.

They’re in a part of the tunnel system that none of them has ever seen. Alaric has no idea how they managed to wander into it, he doesn’t even remember taking any branches, but he definitely can’t remember his way back either. At this point, they’ve gone so far underground that the tunnel walls are solid rock, slick with condensation. Bickering back and forth, he and Damon trail behind Indiana by half a dozen yards.

All at once, they lose sight of him around a corner. A few seconds later, a soft, shimmering golden light fills the space.

The two men look at each other. Damon examines the surroundings, a disgusted look on his face. “We can’t be that close to the surface.”

They round the corner too and come face-to-face with the haze of gold light. Indiana is nowhere in sight.

“Maybe he’s already gone through,” Alaric suggests doubtfully.

Damon eyes the glittering cloud of light. “Might as well go through since we don’t know how to get back, do we, Alabama Saltzman?”

“Shut up.”

“Idaho? Y’know, same letter?”

Alaric shakes his head and take his first step forward.

“I’ll figure it out,” Damon shouts, following.

 

They make it out of the tunnels somehow, finding Alaric’s father back at the Mystic Grill.

“What took you so long?” he asks. He’s holding a glass, and there are two more on the bar on either side of him.

Alaric stops, looks at Damon. “I’m not even sure. One minute we were about to walk through that light – which, by the way, shouldn’t have even been present – and the next we’re back up at Fell’s Church.”

“Huh.” Indiana drains his drink. “And you can’t remember how you got there?” They both shake their heads. “Sounds pretty supernatural to me.”

“Well, you’d know all about the supernatural, wouldn’t you, old man?” Damon asks, sliding into a seat. Alaric can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or sincere. After all, his dad has had a lot of those types of encounters.

They try for hours, but they’re incapable of prying out just what Indiana thinks it was. Eventually they give up. Damon starts going through all the states, in alphabetical order, still intent on giving Alaric a geographical nickname to match his father’s.

“Tennessee Saltzman.”

He’s about to proceed, but Alaric throws his hand up and Damon halts mid-word. “I like that one.”

“Yeah?” Damon smiles his lazy smile. “Then here’s to the father-son team of the century: Indiana Jones and Tennessee Saltzman. We, my friends, are in business.”


End file.
